The mononuclear phagocyte, as both circulating monocyte and tissue macrophage, plays a critical role in host immunologic, inflammatory and defense reactions to infectious microorganisms. Accordingly, the focus of this laboratory has been to elucidate monocytes/macrophage function in three mucosal diseases: type B gastritis, cystic fibrosis, and cytomegalovirus colitis. Our studies suggest that the monocyte/macrophage plays an important role in mediating the immunopathologic response to the pathogens associated with these diseases through the upregulation of cytokine production.